roleplaycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of Wonderland
Story Plot Once there was a place called Wonderland, where things are far true than usual. They are part of the imaginative world, and made of such vivid imagination and ideas. As the world keeps growing, human beings are started being made and get curious on what will they do upon the void world. Because of sadness and depression, they select and pick people whom they wanted to stay in the wonderland, and as long as they haven't finished the game, they cannot return home. People wanted to return to their true home, and so they cast a war upon the god of wonder in the wonderland. Briefing The Plot suggests that Wonderland is not a physically-real world, but only made through illusions and dreams. Wonderland is made by Gods, which proves the existence of its own world. Settings The said island was amazingly a crescent-moon shaped one, and at the top part was the modern district: high, super-colossal strange skyscrapers are around the city. People are mostly found at the side of the district which is considered as the residing places for residents. Also, this district is composed of high quality of technology. At the center is just remaining holocausts of the prehistoric idea. This includes the imagination of the atmosphere during the era of dinosaurs. The last one is the most special part of wonderland, a place commonly referred as "the place of nothing but everything"...all we want to see could be seen without any second sight. For example you want to see a rabbit beside you, and so it appears! There are three cities found in the Fictional District, or the third one I mentioned. These are the Sweet City, or buildings made of candies and lollipop. Next is the magic city, where the lands include castles, forest occupied by fairies and elves, and usually set up with a fairytale setting. Lastly, is the Origin City, the first city exist in wonderland. This is usually found at the summit of an unnamed mountain. First thing's first, let's describe what the first district looks like. It's commonly surrounded by large skyscraper and high-technology buildings. At the edge are the row of houses being presided by the residents. Aside from these one, there's nothing more special about it. Next is the prehistoric district, and one of the special place there is the withered labyrinth. This is now a wide ruin and will not build any maze to play on. Next is a volcano, that aside from blowing lava, it sends out white liquids that are usually cold, and is the main reason why it snows in the wonderland. Lastly, is the fictional district. I doubt this would be the most favorite of all players. The sweet city includes candy-made buildings and houses. They refrain from ants that are haunting their city because of pure sweetness. Found at the middle is a large wishing well, where they said that once you wish, it will take just a second for it to be granted. Then, at the Magic City, are composed of four kingdoms, respectively named as Hearts, Diamonds, Clover and Spades. In each kingdom, a castle was made that was ruled by many rich people of wonderland. Theses four kingdom was being placed in a larger kingdom, and there surrounding a forest occupied by fairies and dwarfs. Lastly, is the city of Origin, not too special, but the first city in the wonderland. Rule of the Game "The rule of the game is to know the Rule of the game." Rules of Playing *No God-modding. *No power-playing, at least you inform the pioneer controller of the said character. *No cheating. *No violation of the rules, at least three strikes and you're out. *Fill up all the forms with no shorter than a line.Say "sundaes" at the end of the character format and you'll be granted a slot for the characters. Characters Characters from this role-play usually came from different domains. Some are from the anime, games, other RP's characters, and mostly, Vocaloids. As a part of the rule, we consider Originally created characters that doesn't come from any available domains. Gods Gods of the Wonderland are introduced as the ones who makes it for the residents, but actually, the true story is being told as the story progress. There are four Gods in the Wonderland, who controls different odd special powers. ♥vik♥'s Character Kaito from Vocaloids p4pe's Characters Luka from Vocaloids lonelyduchess' Character Miku from Vocaloids Gakupo from Vocaloids Visitors These people are those who originally came from the true world being brought out to wonderland. Most of them have special powers that allows them to survive in the magical world of Wonderland. ♥vik♥'s Characters Shana from Shakugan no Shana Tsukine Chairon's Character Tsuki "Celeste" Hoshine from Natsu no Yuki role-play nekoneko's Character Yuu Valentine (Originally Created Character) Kye (Originally Created Character) PureMelody's Character Echo Nightray from Pandora Hearts Satoshi-kun~'s Characters Agito, Akito, and Lind Wanijima from Air Gear Residents These are the characters that are living since the Wonderland exists and those who are just things in the true world and exist in the wonderland. ♥vik♥'s Characters Len from Vocaloids lonelyduchess' Character Rin from Vocaloids Wakawa's Characters Aki Shizu from Touhou (Genderswap) Charm's Characters Alice from Alice in Wonderland Chocolat and Vanilla (Originally Created Character) p4pe's Characters Phonemi from Apple Inc. Den and Sen from Nintendo Category:Roleplays